Help
by MelindaPotter
Summary: Robin is still Slade's apprentice and Slade is calling in someone to help him with his unruly apprentice. But who is she actually helping?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. If I did I wouldn't be doing this.**

**Summary: Robin is still Slade's apprentice and Slade call in someone to help him with his unruly apprentice. But who is she actually helping?**

_**Chapter 1**_

**She sat in the main room waiting patiently for Slade to make his appearance. She had received a call saying he required her assistance. And though she was a patient person by nature, he was pushing it. She had been sitting in this chair for the past hour and was on the edge of exploding. A creak from the door hinges told someone was coming. She looked up to see Slade walking in with his hands behind his back.**

**"Well it's about time," she snapped. "I've been here almost an hour."**

**"Sorry to inconvenience you, my dear. I was dealing with my unruly apprentice," Slade purred in his monotone voice.**

**"You found one then?" she asked. **

**"Yes, a great fighter. Would you like to meet him?"**

**"Of course."**

**He walked over to an intercom box and pushed a button then spoke into it.**

**"Apprentice, come to the main room there is someone you should meet." **

**They sat there in silence until another creak announced the boy's appearance. She looked him over and recognized him immediately. He was taller but it was definitely him. Robin. The dark shade of the Slade outfit made his ivory skin stand out even more. Seeing him here, like that, she lost all restraint. Her laughter echoed around the room causing Slade and Robin to look at her. Robin's eyes widen in recognition then narrowed in hatred.**

"**Catwoman." He snarled. **

"**Oh, this is rich. Robin, the boy wonder. Batman's protege. Reduced to a crime lord's servant boy. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. **

**Robin's face was contorted with rage and he looked ready to knock Catwoman's head off. Slade stepped in between the two of them before things got out of hand.**

"**Easy, you two. I didn't bring you here so you two could fight, Catwoman." **

"**Then you shouldn't have invited me at all, Slade. What did you call me here for anyway?"**

"**I require your help with my apprentice. He required a little help with his stealth."**

"**My stealth is just fine." Robin growled.**

"**Not for me it isn't."**

"**Umm, If you two don't mind. Can I say something? I'm not teaching this boy anything, he and his Bat mentor has caused me nothing but trouble. Why would I teach him anything?" Catwoman said in a purr-like voice.**

"**Because you own me. Or do you forget that accident two years ago."**

"**Fine. Just keep that bird's wing's clipped."**

"**Very well, Robin show her to her room."**

**Well, what do you think? No flames please. R & R **


	2. Cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. If I did I wouldn't be doing this.**

**Summary: Robin is still Slade's apprentice and Slade is calling in someone to help him with his unruly apprentice. But who is she actually helping?**

**Thanks for the reviews I got. And for the advice.**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Robin led Catwoman through the dark lair until he came to the room across the hall from his. He couldn't help but wonder what his former enemy was doing here. He walked into the room with her and decided to find out. He turned to face her his glare already in place.**

"**What are you doing here?" He shouted in anger.**

"**Hold on." She looked around the room making sure there was no cameras. When she was satisfied that they were not being watched she turned back to Robin. She took something out of her belt then handed it to him. He looked at it and was shocked, in his hands was a picture of Bruce's parents; the one he kept in the Bat-cave to remind him of why he fought. Robin stared up at her in shock.**

"**How did you get this?" **

"**The only place I could have from Batman, or should I say Bruce, Richard. He gave it to me when he sent me down here."**

"**Why you?"**

"**Well he couldn't come himself and leave Gotham unprotected..."**

"**No I mean why did he trust you of all people?"**

"**I suggest you ask him that once I get you out of here. Now, come on." She snapped at him.**

"**Wait, I can't."**

"**What?! Why not?"**

**Robin sat down on the bed and looked at the floor not answering her question. Cat sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Robin, I can't help you if you won't talk to me."**

**He took a deep breath then looked up at her. "Have you ever heard of nano-scopic probes?"**

"**Um, yeah they're a medical breakthrough. It's rumored that can used them to cure certain illnesses, like cancer. Of course, they are also quite dangerous, they could kill if they fall into the wrong hands. Why?"**

"**Slade has injected the titans, my friends, with nano-scopic probes with the push of a button he could kill them from the inside-out. I can't let that happen."**

**Catwoman stood and started pacing in front of him.**

"**Ok this changes things a bit. I'll have to contact Batman and tell him what's going on."**

**She sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder again. "Don't worry Robin. Well get you out of this without sacrificing their lives, I promise. Now, you better get back to your room. See you later, ok?**

"**Yeah, ok."**

**He got back to his room and collapsed on his bed and thought about what Catwoman had said. "Maybe I can get out of this." He thought as he drifted to sleep.**

**Well did I do better this time? Worse? What? Answer Me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The titans and the bat

**Disclaimer: I still don't own teen titans. **

**Summary: Robin is still Slade's apprentice and Slade is calling in someone to help him with his unruly apprentice. But who is she actually helping?**

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and for the advice. One bad word in this chapter and I apologize in advance. For those wondering no Slade is not as stupid as he seems to be. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 **

**She stopped for what seemed like the hundredth time to see if she was being followed. She only saw the night sky as Catwoman looked around jumping to the next building she took out a small compact and opened it. Instead of makeup there was a variety of buttons she pushed a few and the screen lit up. A old man about sixty face appeared on the screen and smiled kindly at her.**

"**Selena, thank goodness. We've been very worried about you." He said kindly his voice cracking slightly because of the static.**

"**Hey, Alfred is Batman there. I have to talk to him."**

"**Of course, one moment." **

**She heard a noise in the background and then seconds later Batman's face filled the screen.**

"**Well?"**

"**Things are a little more complicated than we first realized." She stated slowly as not to piss the caped crusader off. **

"**What do you mean, Cat? What's going on?"**

"**There is a villain down here called Slade. He's taken Robin as his apprentice. To get Robin to cooperate he injected his teammates and friends with nano-scopic probes. With the push of a button Slade could destroy the titans from the inside-out. Is there no way to remove nano-scopic probes once injected? I mean, I know there is research being done on these things at Wayne Enterprises."**

"**We haven't would a safe way to remove them yet." He said obviously thinking.**

"**We'll just have to think of... Wait!" She turned at the noise, it could have been the traffic but she didn't think so. "I have to go, Cat out."**

**She scanned the entire rooftop but didn't see anything. "Maybe I'm getting paranoid." She thought taking one last look around the rooftop. She swung her arm behind her when she was tapped on the shoulder. The elbow should have broken the man's jaw but he just caught it. That's when she saw Slade.**

"**What are you doing here?" She snapped jerking her arm out of his firm grasp. **

"**I could ask you the same question, my dear."**

"**I'm scouting out the city. What's your excuse?"**

"**I don't need an excuse, remember?"**

"**Funny, neither did I last I checked."**

"**Maybe..." **

**He was cut off by a green blast that hit at his feet knocking him a few feet back. Catwoman looked up to see four of the strangest teenagers she had ever seen. They landed in a row and paid no attention to her instead all of them were glaring a hole through Slade, who was getting to his feet.**

"**Well good evening Titans. To what do I owe the pleasure."**

"**Where is Robin, Slade?" One of them asked. Slade shrugged. **

"**How would I know where your dear leader is?"**

"**We're warning you Slade. Tell us where Robin is or..."**

**She just couldn't hold it in any more if she did she thought she bust. Her laughter once again caused the to party's to look at her.**

"**I'm sorry, but this is the Teen Titans? You have got to be kidding me. I thought you said they were a group of teenage superheroes."**

"**I did." Slade growled at her.**

"**I've never seen a bigger bunch of misfits in my life. You've got a boy who looks like he's got permanent sea-sickness. A boy who has more wires in him that a t.v.. A girl who's looks like she put on to much in the bottle tanning lotion. And goth girl. This is obviously a group of second-class heroes."**

"**Hey. We resent that." The green boy said in a growl.**

"**Yeah, well I resent being lied to. You said you were up against a real threat." She said turning to Slade again.**

"**Well, show you a real threat. Titans, go!"**

**Cat jump out of the way just before the green boy turned in to a rhino and charged at her. The robot and the orange girl was fighting Slade. So where was the goth girl? She saw something speeding toward her and jumped out of the way. She saw the girl, who must be Raven hurling anything she could at her while chanting. **

"**So she has to chant huh. Well I can fix that." **

**Cat thought. She took a disk out of her belt and threw it at the girl. It exploded in her face covering her mouth with a sticky substance effectively gagging her. Having no time to celebrate she turned to see a green panther approaching her. Cat took out her staff and blocked his leap on onto her and redirected it so he crashed into the sign that was on top of the building effectively knocking him out. She turned and noticed that Slade had the others down as well. She walked over to him starting back up the previous conversation.**

"**They even fight like second-class." **

**As they was getting back up she began to get a little uneasy. Slade took her by the arm and threw a smoke bomb at their feet allowing them to get away. When they got back to the hide-out he informed her she would start Robin's training tomorrow. And left her alone in the main room to think. She decided to tell Robin about this later and whet to lay down, after all tomorrow was going to be a long day.**

**A/N: Well how was it? I tried to put more action in this chapter. R&R, please. **


	4. The lesson

**Disclaimer: This hasn't changed.**

**Summary: Robin is still Slade's apprentice and Slade is calling in someone to help him with his unruly apprentice. But who is she actually helping?**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys it's a real confidence builder. **

**Chapter 4: The Lesson**

**She didn't like this but had to go along with it; this was how she kept her stealth top of the line and that was what Slade wanted. He wanted Robin in top form and in a way so did she. He had to be in top form to defeat this psycho. She picked up the blindfold off the table and tied it around her head. She heard Robin snort.**

"**This is too easy." He said. **

"**If you really think so then attack." **

"**Be careful what you wish for."**

**She heard his feet shuffle as he moved behind her. She ducked at just the right moment when he tried to deliver a right that would have knocked some of her teeth out. Not connecting he stumbled but regained his balance immediately. **

"**Not so easy, is it? You have to be as graceful as your bird name is, Robin. As silent as a cat. Right not you couldn't hit a toddler that is blindfolded. Now let's try again, this time watch how you step. Feel the ground below your feet as that you become one."**

**She had to give it to him he was quieter this time but she still ducked the kick that came her way. Slade watched from the sidelines as his apprentice tried again to connect but failing time after time. Finally he decided to make his move, he stopped Robin by putting his hand on his shoulder and slowly began to circle Cat. She couldn't hear any movement but somehow she knew Slade was circling her. She knew a second too late and was kicked in the side and knocked to the ground. She stood and took the blindfold off a glare already in place. **

"**I thought this was an exercise for Robin, Slade."  
"I was showing him how it's done. Your teaching didn't seem to be getting through."**

"**I didn't want to do this in the first place."**

"**And that's how it seems when you teach him reluctant, weak even."**

**She walked towards him now looking murderous.**

"**That is how I learned so call it weak if you wish but I became the greatest thief Gotham has ever seen on what you just saw."**

"**You must have had a bad teacher then."**

**She got right in front of him then. "I had the best teacher."**

"**Really? And who might that be?"**

"**Ba..." She trailed off finally realizing what Slade was doing. Unfortunately for her and Robin Slade had heard what he needed to hear. **

"**Batman? I should have know the Bat wouldn't let his bird go that easily. But I've got news for him. I not only have his little Robin. Now I have his girlfriend as well."**

**Cat looked at him in shock then looked over at Robin who's jaw was on the ground. **

"**How did you know that?"**

"**I've been watching the Bat for years now. I figured it out when you came to h****is rescue last month with the Joker. I must admit that scene afterwards was very romantic. That's why I sent for you in the first place, Selena. That's also why I choose his ward as my apprentice. Just to get under Bruce's skin."**

**At this moment Robin started backing up. The next few things happened very quickly. Slade sent Cat to the ground with a devastating punch. And before Robin could get the door Slade knocked him to the ground and pinned him there.**

"**Going somewhere, Richard? This doesn't change the deal, you don't obey me they die it's that simple." **

"**Ho...how?"**

"**Did you really think I would seek an apprentice and not know everything about him? I thought you knew me better than that."**

**He let Robin up and walked over to where Cat was knocked out. He picked her off the floor and approached the far wall. There hanging on the wall was a set of shackles. He chained Cat up and the reached into her belt he pulled out what looked like a compact and pressed a small red button the bottom of it.**

"**Let's see how long it take for the Bat to fall into my trap."**

**Meanwhile miles away a alarm rang though the bat-cave. Both Alfred and Bruce jumped up and ran to the computer.**

"**That's Selena's panic button. Something must have gone wrong. Alfred, I'm going down there. Watch over the city, I shouldn't be too long." **

"**Of course, Master Bruce."**

**As he cranked up the bat-mobile he thought out loud. "Please God let her be ok." **

**A/N: Well whatcha think? I hope to update pretty soon. So you know the drill R&R. **


	5. Plans

**Disclaimer: Must I keep saying this?**

**Summary: Robin is still Slade's apprentice and Slade is calling in someone to help him with his unruly apprentice. But who is she actually helping?**

**Chapter 5:**

**As Selena stirred she noticed two things. One, her head hurt like hell. And two, her hands were chained above her. She jerked at the chains only stopping when she heard a door open. She saw Robin walk in carrying a water bottle looking guilty. **

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Me? Oh, I'm just fine. You don't have a key to these chains do you?"**

"**No."**

"**I thought not. So why aren't you chained up too?"**

"**Because he doesn't need to chain me up as long as those probes are inside my friends. Are you thirsty?"**

"**Thanks."**

**He brought the water bottle to her lips and she gulped down most of it. Then looked around.**

"**So what happened after he knocked me out?"**

"**He...uh...He pressed the panic button on your communicator."**

"**What? Oh no, Batman's going to be here soon you know that right?"**

"**Yeah. I know."**

"**What are you gonna do?" **

"**I don't know."**

"**I will tell you exactly what you are going to do Robin."**

**He whipped around and saw Slade leaning against the door frame.**

"**You are going to fight the dark knight and you are going to win."**

"**I won't kill him."**

**Slade said nothing but held the controller up so Robin could see it. **

"**You will do exactly what's told you are told to do or your friends won't live to see the morning."**

**Slade then turned and walked out of the room. Robin sank to his knees in front of Selena. **

"**Robin you have to calm down your not beaten yet."**

"**How can I get out of this Selena?"**

"**I have a plan. We just have to see if it works."**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but it had to be put in there before the fight scene. I think this story has about 2 or 3 more chapters so I will get them up asap. Of course you have to remember I do have three stories that have to be updated so be patient. R&R **


	6. Ingenious

**Disclaimer: Broken record. I don't own the teen titans.**

**Summary: Robin is still Slade's apprentice and Slade is calling in someone to help him with his unruly apprentice. But who is she actually helping?**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

**Chapter 6**

**He slowly and cautiously made his way through the tunnel keeping an eye out for any kind of booby traps. Selena's signal was leading him deeper and deeper into the sewers of Jump city. Batman was seething inside, first this man had taken away his son. Then he endangered the love of his life. Whoever this Slade was, he was going to pay. He finally came upon a steel door carved into the end of the tunnel. He cautiously stepped into the massive room, and looked around. The first thing he noticed was the series of monitors that showed the titans bloodstream. It took him a moment to spot Selena hanging from the ceiling. **

"**Are you just going to observe the scenery, or are you going to get me out of here?" Selena snapped at him.**

"**Selena!"**

**He ran over to her and began to work on the chains. "Where's Robin?"**

"**Right here."**

**He turned at the cold voice and saw Slade standing in front of the monitors. Standing in front of him, wearing an expression of guilt and sorrow, was Robin.**

"**The Caped Crusader. I was waiting for you to get here. This will be my apprentice's ultimate test."**

"**Robin..."Batman began. But he was cut off by Robin.**

"**I'm sorry, Batman. I don't have a choice."**

"**Attack, Robin."**

**Robin launched himself at Batman. He was fighting better than the caped crusader had ever seen him fight. Robin had to execute Cat's plan just right or his friends would die. He also had to get Batman to play along and fight him with all the power he had or it would never work. Selena had noticed that the thing that injected his friends was in the far corner of the room. If he could just get Batman to throw him into it with enough strength it would break and the probes would short circuit themselves, at least in theory. He tried to communicate the plan to batman in between kick and punches without saying a word. Finally as he dodged a roundhouse kick he saw Batman nod and knew he understood. Robin rolled with the kick that Batman sent to his stomach and fell to the ground. He got back up with his back to the device, He blocked the punch but let Batman connect with the dragonfly kick to his chest sending him flying through the air and crashing into the injector. Batman looked at the pieces then to the screen. The probes emitted a slight burst of electricity then died. Slade looked on in shock and realized that was this was all part of their plan. He watched as Robin got up clutching his ribcage. He knew he had at least one broken rib from the kick if not more but it didn't matter they were safe. He took his place by his mentor's side and stared defiantly at Slade. He the tore off the S on the front of his uniform and threw it at Slade.**

"**I quit."**

**Slade was silent for a moment then he raised his hands and clapped twice.**

"**Well played, Robin. A brilliant plan."**

"**It wasn't mine. It was hers."**

**He pointed at Selena and smirked as Slade's eye widened. Batman finally broke the silence.**

"**Now are you going to go to jail quietly or do we have to do this the hard way."**

**He sounded like he would like nothing more than to tear Slade in half. But Slade had no intention of letting that happen. **

"**Even you will not catch me, Batman." **

"**Robin, get Selena out of those chains while I handle this."**

**Robin nodded then turned to Selena. Batman got into his fighting position, his fists clenched, and spread his weight evenly. Batman suddenly grounded himself and spun into a roundhouse kick that Slade barely dodged. Batman drove him back again and again with a series of punches and kicks. But that was Slade's intention, the caped crusader realized this a little too late. He saw the button in Slade's hand and knew immediately what it was. He pushed it blowing up the wall right behind him. Batman covered himself with his cape and when he looked back Slade was gone. He sighed and turned back to Robin and Selena. She was checking to see how badly Robin was hurt and looked up at Batman as he approached. **

"**How is he?"**

"**He has a broken rib and two bruised ones. And a possible concussion. We need to get him some help."**

"**The tower. We have our own medical bay there." Robin stated.**

**"Alright."**

**Batman drove at such breakneck speed Robin and Selena was certain he was going to kill them before they even made it to the tower. Finally he slammed on the brakes in front of the front door. Selena help Robin up to the door as Batman knocked. The door slid open to reveal a girl wearing a purple cloak and a scowl across her face. Her face flicked to shock for a second then the scowl returned. **

"**Batman, can we help you?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. **

**Batman stepped aside to reveal Selena and Robin. He saw relief spread across her face.**

"**Robin! We've been so worried."**

"**Hey, Rae."**

"**He need medical attention. Now." Selena said hurriedly.**

"**Cyborg, Starfire, Beast boy! Come on."**

**Raven turned and led them into the tower. A second later the other three teens ran into the hall.**

"**What is it Raven?" BB asked her.**

**She pointed to Batman, Selena, and Robin. **

"**He needs help. We have to get him to the med-bay."**

"**Alright this way." Cyborg walked out in front but Robin stopped in front of Starfire. **

"**Star, can you go to my room and get me one of my spare uniforms? I can't stand to be in this thing another second."**

**They finally took in what he was wearing and shared looks of shock that their leader was wearing a outfit just like Slade's. Starfire finally nodded.**

"**Of course, friend Robin."**

**They finally got down to the med-bay and a few minutes later Star appeared with his spare uniform. They pulled the curtain as he pulled off the Slade apprentice outfit and put on his original Robin outfit minus the shirt so they could check out his ribs. They came back in and Batman suggested that Robin get some sleep as the assess the damage he himself had inflicted. To tired to argue Robin drifted into a uneasy but restful sleep.**

**A/N: Well was it worth the wait? The next chapter will he the last chapter(cries). But don't worry I have lots more Slade stories in me so if you want to hear more from me let me know. The next chapter will tie up any loose ends and Robin will reveal his secret to the other titans. I think that should have happened sooner than it did. So you know the drill. R&R. **


	7. Loose ends

**Disclaimer: For the last time. I don't own the teen titans.**

**Summary: Robin is still Slade's apprentice and Slade is calling in someone to help him with his unruly apprentice. But who is she actually helping?**

**A/N: Well it's the last chapter and I've been looking forward to writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Loose ends**

**It had been a week since Robin had been rescued and Slade had disappeared. Batman had decided to go up to the watchtower to tell the rest of the justice league about Slade. Selena however stayed with the titans. Selena woke up before any one else and decided to go up on the roof and watch the sunrise. As soon as she sat down the door opened and Robin came up and sat down beside her. **

"**Shouldn't you be resting?"**

"**I'm off bed rest remember? What are you doing up here, Selena?"**

"**Thinking."**

"**About?"**

"**About strangling you if you ask me one more question."**

"**Come on Selena. Let me help."**

**She sighed and continued to look at the sunrise. After a few moments she spoke.**

"**I'm worried Robin. I mean have you even thought about how big of a threat Slade has become?"**

"**Of course I have. But I'm not going to worry myself into a coma about it. If I've learned anything from this experience its that worrying helps no one. What happens happens. Its just the way it is."**

"**I guess Batman has rubbed off on me."**

"**Selena, can I ask you something. Slade said something about you owing him. What did he mean?"**

"**Long story."**

"**We have time."**

"**It was a couple of years ago, I left Gotham for a little while to get away from you and Batman. So I came to Jump, I figured Jump was a smaller city they wouldn't have as good a security system as Gotham did. I broke into a museum one night and tripped a silent alarm. In a few minutes four police had me surrounded. I thought I was going to jail for sure. That was when I first saw him. He dropped down from the ceiling and took the police out before they even knew what was happening. He then turned to me. I asked him why he helped me he simply said 'You never know when you'll need a favor from a thief'. Then he disappeared."**

"**Oh."**

"**I can't believe he watched me that close though. I mean to know about me and Batman. I..."**

"**When did that happen? How did that happen?"**

"**About a month after you left, I came back to Gotham. And I saw him, he was taking down Killer Croc, that's when I realized how much he meant to me. I saved him form the Joker a couple months later and the rest is history. I dropped Catwoman right then and there. And never looked back, I love him with all my heart. He means the world to me."**

"**As long as you guys are happy."**

**Selena nodded then her communicator went off. She took it out of her belt and opened it. Batman's face appeared on the screen.**

"**Any luck?" Selena asked hopefully. **

"**No but I didn't expect to find him that soon. Anyway, I'll be down in about thirty minutes. It's time we let the other titans in on our secret."**

"**Are you sure?" Robin asked. **

"**They are your friends Robin. They deserve to know the truth." Batman said flatly. **

"**Ok we'll see you soon. Bye baby."**

**He smiled at Selena as the screen went blank. Robin sighed and stood then looked at Selena. **

"**Well we better wake the other titans up."**

**Selena nodded and walked downstairs with Robin. It took them about twenty-five minutes to get all the other Titans up. Most of the time was spent on Beast boy and they finally had to dump ice in the bed to get him up. Just after they got settled in the main room Batman walked through the door. Batman had never seen Robin look this nervous and he walked up and sat beside him. After a deep breath Robin spoke.**

"**Guys I... we think its about time you guys knew more about me and us for that matter. Batman you want to start?"**

"**Why not."**

**He reached up and pulled his cowl off and sat it beside him all the titans but Starfire and Raven gasped in shock.**

"**I was born Bruce Wayne in Gotham city. My father was the owner of Wayne Enterprises so needless to say I was in a wealthy family. When I was seven my family was murdered right in front of me, I was raised by our butler and close friend Alfred Pennyworth. I became Batman to ensure that what happened to me would never happened to anyone else. But sadly I failed."**

**He turned to look and Robin as if saying 'your turn'. Robin nodded and peeled the mask from his eyes and let it drop to the floor. This time everyone gasped. None of them had ever seen a clearer Sapphire blue in all their lives. After they got over the shock Robin spoke. **

"**I on the other hand was born pretty poor. I was born Richard Grayson. My mom, dad, my older brother, and I were trapeze artists in a circus. We were known as the Flying Grayson's. I was happy at the circus, I had everything a little boy could ever want until it all went wrong."**

**He stood and walked over to the window and looked out practically seeing that day playing through his mind.**

"**One day a man named Anthony Zucco came and threatened the owner of the circus because he wanted the circus to pay him protection money. The owner refused to pay him so Zucco decided to take matters into his own hands. We specialized in performing without a net so one wasn't used. In the middle of our act Zucco cut the ropes that held up the trapeze my parents and brother fell to their deaths."**

**He finally turned back around to face them.**

"**After that Bruce took me in. I became Robin shortly after that. Things went great there for a little while, but something was bound to go wrong. About a year and a half ago I was captured by a psychotic villain known as Two-face. Over the following week i was put under any torture Two-face could think of from whips to beatings to Russian roulette. Finally I was rescued by Bruce but after that things were never the same."**

"**I was worried. I never wanted something like this to happen to anyone let alone someone I considered my son. I thought I was doing the right thing, so I banned Dick from being Robin again. I blamed myself for what happened and swore I'd never endanger him again. He left soon after that to come to Jump he formed the Teen Titans and you know the rest." **

**Bruce finished and put his cowl back on as Robin retrieved his mask. Mask back on his face Robin turned to his mentor.**

"**Now there's only one last thing to clear up. Are you here to take me back?" Robin asked fearing what the answer might be. Before Batman could answer the other titans positioned themselves between him and Robin.**

"**You can not take friend Robin away."Star whispered. **

"**He's our leader." Cyborg continued.**

"**And our friend." BB finished.**

"**We won't lose him." Raven stated finally.**

"**Do you think I would be stupid enough to rid Jump city of one of its best heroes. No, Robin can stay in Jump. But I expect a call every week. I'll be using all the resources the Justice League has to find Slade but it doesn't mean he can't get to you. I expect to know if you find out anything. If I find out you aren't telling me something you will find yourself back in Gotham so fast it will make your head spin. Is that understood, Richard?"**

"**Yes, Bruce."**

"**Good, I'll expect a call next Friday. Alfred will look forward to talking to you too, I'm sure. Take care, Robin."**

**Robin nodded and watch as his mentor exited. Selena hugged him and walked out after him. Robin sighed and turned to his team. **

"**Breakfast, anyone?"**

**A/N: Well how was it? I loved writing this chapter it was so much fun. Like i said I have lots more Slade/robin stories in me. Just let me know if you want more. R&R**


End file.
